Ryumine Hanabi
Ryumine Hanabi is one of the main characters and main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. She's the proud and cheerful vessel to the soul of the guardian of the Sun, Cure Leo, who is on her third school year. Her attacks complementary cure is Wakata Takami. Appearance Hanabi is a tall girl with a strong physique and olive skin. She has sharp, cat-like gray eyes, a large nose, full eyebrows, strong bones and thick, wavy amber hair that goes down to her waist, worn down most of the time. She is quite stylish and loves to set trends. Hanabi often wears classy clothes styled in a fun and unique manner, and loves accessories. She loves to attract attention. Personality Hanabi is proud, cheerful, generous, warm-hearted, eccentric and humorous, a lover of drama and theater who wants more than anything to entertain the people around her. Hanabi enjoys sharing her things with other people, and wants everyone to have fun. Her pride is sometimes overwhelming, making her arrogant and self-centered, and she sometimes demands to be treated like royalty. Because of her captivating and attractive nature, Hanabi can easily make people unite, and is very admired by many students. Her hobbies include acting, shopping, traveling and having fun with her friends. Hanabi's biggest fear is that she'll become unimportant and be forgotten by everyone, so that she is continuously reminding others with her presence and trying to make a change in the world. Later, Hanabi starts to feel more comfortable with herself and learns that her friends truly admire her for what she's already done. Cure Leo "The soul of the mighty lion! Cure Leo!" マイティライオンの魂！ キュアレオ！ Maitiraion no tamashī! Kyua Reo! Cure Leo (キュアレオ Kyua Reo) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hanabi. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Leo, thus having the soul of the lion, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be quite strong and agile. Attacks Cure Leo's attacks are based on the fixed fire, representing the middle of summer. She uses the power of the sunlight. Sunlight Beam '''is Cure Leo's main attack. '''Essence Glow is the main attack combination of Cure Leo, Cure Sagittarius and Cure Aries. Summer Ether is the main attack combination of Cure Leo, Cure Virgo and Cure Cancer. Etymology Hanabi:'' hana'' means "flower" and bi means "fire". Altogether, the name means "fireworks". Ryumine: ryu means "dragon" or "imperial", and mine means "peak", or "mountaintop". Songs Hanabi's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * The Center Of My World * Louder! * Put Up A Good Show Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Mystique, Dramatique (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Adachi Chisaki, Chiba Saori and Hiromi Yayoi) * 'Elemental SPIRIT '(Along with the voice actresses for Osawa Shiki and Sakimoto Emiru) * 'I'd Rather Be Myself '(Along with the voice actress for Wakata Takami) Trivia * Hanabi loves salty foods. * Her favorite colors are purple, orange and golden. * She dreams of entertaining the people and being famous. * She would like to be an actress. Category:Purple Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters